


the lunch branch

by Anonymous



Category: -kinda - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: very cool person had an idea and so i said ok and wrote it
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Introduction

>0.01 requested  
...  
>0.01 loaded

>open file 0.01

... 

File 0.01-King, Carson

Agent King, 25 - 5 years

King is a prime example that looks are deceiving. He has served for a short amount of time but has proven his skill set is more advanced than the average agent - thus leading for the leadership to fall in his hands.

\- ID 27739

>open file 0.01 attachment 10/16/2014?

... 

>action cancelled.  
>attachment inaccessible

>0.02 requested  
...  
>access denied

Noah stepped away from the laptop in frustration.  
All that hard work hardly paid off, everyone knew fucking Carson King.  
How was he supposed to work with five idiots he didn’t know jack shit about?


	2. Chapter One

Carson flipped through pages of folders.  
He understood why he was here, he also hated it, but of course Agent King would never go against the authority.  
The clock on his desk gave two quick beeps and he rushed to hide the folders as quickly as possible.

“You good?”

Carson looked up at the blonde. He shorter than Carson but stockier and probably stronger, too.

“Yeah, yes. I’m Carson.”

“Charlie! Good to meet you.”

Charlie gave him a smile and dread settled in Carson’s stomach. If he had to work with six fanboys-well, let’s say Greenland was gonna have one more citizen.  
Two more people entered Carson’s office-painfully awkward.

“King. I’m Schlatt.”

Schlatt shook Carson’s hand, his face stoic. The other man, well…

“So you’re the great Agent King, huh schmuck? You sure this is the right place? I mean, what a mess. You look like the right guy but you’d think somebody so serious and put-together would have a neater office.”

Carson winced. Who the fuck was this guy? He had to work with this guy? Really?

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Ted Nivison. To be clear, I know you’ve got a lot more authority than me but I’m not gonna treat you like you’re hot shit just because of a couple headlines.” 

“Thank you. And—“

Carson was cut off right as the door opened to another person. He glanced at the new person, who gave him an embarrassed smile. Carson just nodded and continued, “and I guess I’ll wait until everyone shows up to get started. Save your introduction, you four can just take a seat anywhere.” 

Two last people entered and sat down at a wave of Carson’s hand.

“Let’s get through introductions, then. I’m Carson.”

“Charlie.”

“Ted.”

“Cooper.”

“Travis.”

“Schlatt.

“...Noah.”

The last person, Noah, eyed them all suspiciously. Carson felt weirdly displaced, being regarded as the authority. 

“Hopefully you six have been fully informed on your role here and the goal we hope to achieve?”

“About that, what do we know about this ‘organisation’?”  
Ted just loved breaking every sort of peace, didn’t he?

“Hardly anything. We know they exist, and that they move quickly. They call themselves Stans, which just means 'stalker fan' or something. We know they’re situated in America and that they don’t really use violence-but a lot of people have claimed to be victims, and that Stans have destroyed their careers completely.  
It’s our job to figure out more. So, to make it clear. I don’t want to be seen as your leader. We’ve all been chosen for this because we’re ‘special’. I’m not better than any of you, so please don’t hold me to any sort of standard. I don’t want there to be any sort of power balance.”

“Great, but you still know more about us than anybody here, right?” Noah cut in.

Carson winced.  
“Now, I—“

“Well, you can’t deny it, can you?” Schlatt asked, raising an eyebrow.  
So Carson really had nobody to rely on here, huh?

“You had those folders when I came in. Seemed like important secret stuff in there. How are we supposed to trust that you aren’t better than us when you clearly have all the power?”  
Charlie hadn’t seemed like the biting type but Carson clearly read him wrong.

Ted laughed, crossing his arms. “Need a hand, King?”

“I just…” Carson took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He thought he’d be able to handle this just fine but, well, he would never really get what he wanted, would he? 

“Okay. Yes. I have more power than you. That’s obvious. I’ve worked here longer than you guys and I have more authority. I was chosen as your leader but I don’t want you six to treat me like your god. We need to be a team, we need to get along. Right?”

The room was silent but he got a few nods from the few that hadn’t spoken up or hadn’t really been trying to attack him.

“Okay. So, then, let’s get started with the roles we’re all playing here.”

“Wait, roles?” Ted asked, glancing around.

“Yes. Because we’re a team, we each have a specialised job. We have one person for one purpose. If you were hoping for some new experiences, sorry to disappoint.”

“So it’s focusing on our strengths.” Travis looked like he was considering something, nodding to himself. 

“Yes. So, clearly, I’m the leader. I’m here to...keep you all together, to keep us productive, help you, etcetera. Since I’m the most ‘balanced’ when it comes to skills, but the most experienced, I can keep you all, ah… occupied.”

“So you’re just like our mom, then.” Ted commented.

“Whatever helps you understand.” Carson tried to brush past that as quickly as possible.  
“I’ll go one by one. Charlie, apparently you’re a man of many faces. That means you’ll be doing a lot of inside work.  
Ted, I’ve heard an awful lot about you.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Ted smiled painfully.

“So, I’m sure you know that you’ll mostly be the brawn here.”

Ted was either bad at hiding it or he just didn’t care, but he definitely knew his reputation.  
And, maybe hated it as much as Carson hated his.

“So, Cooper. A bit like Charlie, you’ll be doing a lot of sneaking around. Mostly to gather information. But it’ll be a lot less involved with the people we’re trying to find here. Less acting, more watching.”

“Sounds good.” Cooper nodded. 

He really wasn’t the enthusiastic type but at least he was trying.

“Travis, I hope you like computers. According to your history you’re strong with the backseat stuff, so you’ll mostly be trying to find information anywhere you can. Addresses, named, etc. Hopefully it won't be hard since the Stans work mostly through the internet.”

“Thank you.” Travis gave him a smile.  
So, maybe one person here wasn’t gonna fight him.

“Schlatt. Like Travis, lots of computer work, but I think you understand exactly what I mean when I say it’ll be more aggressive.”

Schlatt huffed. “Yeah, of course.”

“And, Noah. Apparently you’re a puzzle solver. You’ll mostly be sitting back with Travis and Schlatt here, decrypting things and doing a lot of the figuring-stuff-out portion. If most of us are gathering the information, you’re the one that’ll be putting it together, with help from me and anybody free. Everybody understand?”

“No, actually, I don’t completely get it. What exactly are we doing here?” Cooper asked. 

Carson was just having the time of his life, here, huh?

“We are a specialised team, each of us with strong points. Our end goal is to eradicate a terrorist organisation before they do too much damage. We’ll be doing that through a lot of infiltration and attacking. If we hopefully succeed, nobody will ever have to know these ‘Stans’ were ever a threat. Got it?” 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, thank you.”  
The younger agents looked grim, nodding to themselves.


	3. Chapter Two

>enter access code  
...  
>code accepted

>access  
• 7310  
• 5782  
• 0064  
• 3327  
• 8185

>>accessing 7310

@.user928167663810  
-4421  
heard about >REDACTED< w u guys  
think??? 

>accessing page 2

idiots out here talkin bout  
>REDACTED< GOOOO bitch nobody  
loves u xx 

fr y’all so stupid  
imgid.66720172027374888810.000

All Travis could hear in the office was the clacking of keys from Schlatt at the other end.  
He dropped off his bag, sitting at a computer. All they were really doing was downloading and clicking through tweets trying to get more information. Everybody else on their so-called “team” wasn’t important for this stage so they carried on with their regular workload.

Except Carson, who sat in a room next to Travis and Schlatt’s office and...did what Carson does, Travis guessed.

They’d been at this for, oh, three or so days.  
With no luck, of course. Nobody seemed suspicious. Their job right now was all about taking accounts and breaking them down to their base features-most popular tweets, who they interact with the most, who they’re following.  
So, mind-melting.  
It didn’t help Travis was stuck with a slacker for a partner-he could see the reflection of Cities Skylines when Schlatt wore his glasses. They were supposed to work together. That asshole had said hi to him once but other than that? Nada. Couldn’t even do his job right.

But, of course, sitting at the keyboard Travis got to work anyways.  
It was where he felt at home-even if he’d rather be at his home playing animal crossing instead of hunting through people’s tweets trying to figure out who’s a terrorist.

And really, the whole situation was ridiculous. 

@jone.sy1n: oomf said GH is done for? wtf????? 

The stupidest shit Travis had ever heard.

To: traves@mail.com, j.schlatt@mail.com, tedniv@mail.com, cscoop@mail.com, noah.hugbox@mail.com, slmccl@mail.com

Subject: Update in Schedule

From now on, you will all be coming into the office at least three days per week. There will be weekly reports every Friday. If you have any questions, please email, call, or ask! 

-Carson

Everybody sat outside the door to the office, waiting on Carson-of course, the only one with the keycard.  
Travis and Schlatt looked bored out of their minds, sitting in the hall waiting. Charlie guessed they were used to it, but he couldn’t imagine being so uninterested-or, maybe he was getting ahead of himself.  
“So.” Ted muttered, leg bouncing.  
“So?” Charlie looked up at Ted.  
Nobody in their group had bothered to interact with anyone there-great teamwork.  
“Any idea what’s going on?” Ted asked.  
Yeah, he knew Charlie knew as little as he did. Okay.  
“No, I’m guessing they found something.”  
Schlatt glanced over at them-paranoid much? He could really use a day off, Charlie betted.

“Wonder what.” 

“I guess we’ll find out.”

“Does it piss you off as much as it pisses me off?” Ted asked, suddenly very interested in his phone case.

“What?”

“Carson knowing everything and us knowing nothing.” 

“I guess. I didn’t expect any different. I mean, he can say whatever he wants but he’s still our superior.”

Ted hummed, nodding. Charlie could just see the gears turning in his head.

The door to the hallway creaked-Carson, as it would be. Everyone’s gaze followed him and he swiped his keycard on the lock. A short beep and a click and they were in.

“You’re obviously wondering what’s going on. Travis found a lead, someone who’s probably part of the Stans. So, from now on, you’ll all be here for research. We need to move things along.” 

“Great, so now we’re onto grunt work.” Ted scoffed.

“We don’t have grunts here. We have to do it ourselves. If you have a problem with that then you probably aren’t cut out for this.” Carson snapped, retreating into a room on the other side of the office.

“Great! We have to read a bunch of bullshit and you’ve pissed off Carson King.” Charlie smiled at Ted. He picked one of the office chairs and sat down. He could hear Ted grumbling to himself as he looked for a place to sit.  
Seems about right, yeah. The six of them settled in and as soon as Travis handed him a paper of twitter @‘s, Charlie felt part of him die.

God, what did he have to offer that got him here?

“Man, all this work is really byting into me.” Charlie groaned, stretching at his desk.  
Cooper looked back at him, confused.

“What?”

“I’m just saying, I could really use a good reboot, y’know? URL hard at work, you’ve gotta be feeling as hacked as I am.”

Charlie heard a few chairs skid on the floor as people turned to him.  
"Oh, tough crowd then." Charlie grumbled. Wonderful.

“Hey, how about you shut up?” Schlatt didn’t even bother looking up. Just kept with the clicking of his mouse.

“Well, just s-AI-yin’. I mean, I can’t be the only one due for a recharge. I know you and Travis are probably uSDed to it, but my power is feeling pretty low.”

Schlatt grabbed headphones from his bag-so, Charlie wasn’t making any fans.

“Okay, comedian, and what?” Noah asked, sighing.

“Well, there’s a pretty nice cafe down the street. I was thinking of asking Carson if—“

The door to Carson’s room opened and Charlie felt his eyes land on him immediately.  
He braced himself for whatever scolding he was about to receive.

“You know, Charlie, that’s actually a great idea. I think a very important part of this operation is that we all get along and I think now is the perfect time to build that up. How about you show us the way?” Carson smiled.

“Uh yeah, yeah! Of course!” Charlie grinned, to himself more than anything.  
Schlatt looked up, taking off his headphones. “Hey, wait, is this optional?” 

“If you wanna stay back you’re perfectly welcome to but—“ 

“Great, thanks.” Schlatt interrupted Carson quickly and went back to drowning everything out.  
Carson took a deep breath, looking toward Charlie. “Let’s go, then.”


	4. Chapter Three

The cafe Charlie had been thinking of, particularly, was a block down from their office building. He felt weird with a group of FBI agents trailing after him, but at least nobody dressed like the men in black. 

“How can I help you?” The cashier asked, smiling.

“I’ll just have tea, please.”  
Charlie felt part of him laugh as he watched each of them step up and order. Something about how abrasive they had all seemed at first. 

“So Carson, any fun work stories?” Ted asked, leaning back in his chair. They had all sat down at a little table on the cafe patio.

“Uh, I don’t really wanna talk about work.” Carson shrugged.

“Oh, I see. How about we go around the table in a circle and say one fun fact about ourselves?” Ted smirked. 

“Okay camp counsellor, why don’t you go first?” Noah asked, nodding to Ted.

“Sure. I think-no, wait. I know whole milk is the only acceptable kind of milk.” 

“I don’t think there’s much argument there.” Carson said.  
“Yeah. Skimmed is a virgin’s milk.” Noah added.

“What about you, Noah? What’s one fun fact about you?”

“I’m a war criminal that the FBI is protecting to fuel their political agenda.” 

“Mmm. Nah.” Carson frowned, shaking his head.

“Well, you’ll never know for sure.” There was a glint in Noah’s eye but he had to be joking. Yeah.

“Okay, Carson. What’s one fun fact about you?” 

“Hm. I have weird dreams.”

“Like?” Ted asked, leaning forward just a bit.

“Once I had a dream that was a guy’s commentary video over a very serious lego movie that took place in a combination of Avatar and Star Wars. The perspective was after everything had gone to shit and two people were just trying their best and failing. That’s just one that comes to mind.” 

“Ah.” Ted glanced at each of them, thinking.  
“I’ll go.” Travis glanced around, sitting up. 

“So, I’m Travis. I spent like five years thinking I was a year older than I actually was because I forgot when I was born.” 

“Wait, what?” Charlie asked, “that-how is that possible?”

“I dunno. Just forgot it I guess.”

“We’ve got a real winner on our team, boys.” Noah smiled, laughing under his breath.

“Well, don’t make fun of him. You didn’t even bother with it, you just made a stupid joke.” Cooper glared at Noah from beside Travis.

“Cooper, why don’t you go next?” Noah cocked his head. Charlie prayed to whatever god or otherworldly being that Noah wouldn’t cause them any trouble.

“Okay. I like skateboarding.”

“Skateboarding? You’re twenty-three and you still skateboard?”  
“Can you stop being an asshole?” Charlie snapped.  
“Hey, you’re reading me wrong here, I’m not trying to be an asshole.”

“You aren’t making any friends, man, knock it off.” Carson frowned. For a brief second he glanced at Charlie and Charlie couldn’t tell if he was trying to give him some sort of approval or not. All it gave him was a twinge of anger.

Carson was inspirational but he’d never been what he said he was. He was more hypocritical than anything. A dog can learn tricks but it can’t teach them to itself.

“Alright, fine. How long have you been skateboarding?” Noah clenched his jaw-maybe biting back another insult? Another jab from Mr. Terrorist?

“Maybe thirteen years? I wouldn’t say I’m any good at it, but all Ted said was the best kind of milk so, I mean.” Cooper shrugged.  
“Wow, really feeling the love. Who’s left?” Ted scoffed, looking around the table.

“I haven’t gone yet?”

“Okay, Charlie! What’s one fun fact about yourself?” Ted leaned forward, his face in his hands, grinning widely. Playing really deep into the act, okay.

“I like playing d&d.” Charlie shrugged, tracing the rim of his mug absentmindedly.

“Oh, okay, nerd boy. Who do you play with?”

“I have friends, it’s not like my job is my entire life.”  
Carson laughed darkly.  
Charlie glanced at them, thinking, “we should go back soon.”

“Yeah, wonder if shit’s demolished the office.”  
Ted grumbled.

“Shit? Seriously?” Cooper scoffed, “how old are you again?”

“Ten yeaws owd. I’m a big boy.” Ted said in a baby voice, grinning.

“Okay, let’s get the fuck out of here.” Cooper sighed, already putting distance between the rest of them.  
“Ah, alright.” Carson nodded to them all, standing.

Ted knocked on the office door before opening it. “How’s it going, dickhead?”  
Schlatt looked up from his computer, rolling his eyes.  
“Great. Back to work, please.” Carson smiled at them, ducking into his office.

Charlie put a big grin on his face before stepping into his apartment.  
“Hey, Charlie!” Condi waved.  
“Condi, Grizz, Bizly, Jared, Wheatie. How’s it going?”  
“Good! We were just about to start.” Jared motioned to the messy table.  
“So, uh, where was it we left off?”  
“We were reading.”  
“Exciting stuff.” Charlie nodded. 

D&D was always a nice escape but, god, he didn’t want to be Br’aad, he wanted to be working, fixing this “life-threatening” issue, he didn’t want to be a dumb warlock right now.

“So, Velrisa, you…” 

“Hey, Charlie.” Grizzly nudged him, whispering.

“Yeah?” 

“You alright? Rough day at the office or something?” The concern in his eyes was just… god, that was guilt-inducing. And of course he couldn’t tell them anything since it was the fucking FBI.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. I’m great.” Charlie smiled, looking back at Jared as he continued describing the world around them in usual dm fashion.

Carson sat in a janky chair, paper and pen in hand. “So? Update me?”

“We’ve found 50–“ 

“We’ve found 159 possible members. I started an account on twitter pretending to be just another fan and I’ve followed the most suspicious ones. I’m hoping with time I’ll have an in.” Schlatt cut in over Travis.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Ted scoffed, “you just hijack us and don’t tell us shit? You found 159 possible members of a terrorist organisation and you cared that much that you kept it to yourself?”

“Ted, calm down.” Carson held out a hand.  
“I’m not an animal, I’m just, I mean, what the fuck! Who do you think you are, huh Schlatt?”

Ted was red in the face but Schlatt was expressionless, stone cold and apathetic.

“Please, calm down. I’m sure Schlatt didn’t mean any harm.” Carson mumbled as he wrote.  
“What else, team?”

“If Schlatt’s found 159 so far then that means there’s more than we thought there would be. And they’re probably spread out. Do you think they’re working together very organised or more individually?” Travis speaked.

“There’s no way to know that yet. We’ll have to do more work.” Cooper shook his head, tapping his foot impatiently, “how much longer is this gonna take?” 

“Probably a few months at the least. It could take us years.”

“Of just...this? Years of computer bullshit?” Cooper exclaimed. 

“Please, don’t get ahead of yourselves. It’s total. It might take us a few years total to completely get rid of these guys. That doesn’t mean you’re doing half a decade of desk work. And that’s the maximum, there’s no guarantee. We’re in a really, really foggy stage right now. We’ll figure it all out, get more accurate ideas. Please try not to stress yourselves out.” Carson sounded exhausted. He looked exhausted, they all looked exhausted.

“So, what do we know?”

“That they exist. There’s a lot of them. That they threaten people’s careers.” Carson listed, scribbling on his paper.  
“They hate ‘cishet crackers’ and mostly target people of importance.” He added, looking up at them.

“Seriously? That’s...written as a detail in the documents?” Schlatt laughed in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Carson’s mouth twitched, almost smiling.

“Can… can I talk to you, after this?” Schlatt asked, glancing at his feet.

“Of course. You’re all welcome to talk to me whenever you need.”


	5. Interlude One

>loading document J1938

>opening  
... 

⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛  
⬛⬛⬛

⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛  
⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛  
⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛  
⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛  
⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛

Noah groaned, kicking back in his seat. This shit was useless, trust the FBI to keep everything a fucking secret.   
“Noah? Need anything?” His roommate knocked on his door.  
“Doing great, thanks.”   
On a team full of fucking idiots he knew jack shit about, he should’ve downloaded all the files before they got encrypted and then corrupted and now the FBI probably thinks the stupid fucking “stans” are after information.   
He cursed under his breath, grabbing his coat.   
He just needed some air.


	6. Chapter Four

“So, what did you want to ask me?” Carson asked, fingers clasped together as he sat in his chair.

“Do you know what ‘oomf’ means? And, like, what the fuck is this ‘k-s-k-l-t-f-n-h-j-l’ shit? Is it some sort of custom cypher?”

Carson paused, looking stumped,  
“I, uh...I’m not actually sure, Schlatt. I’ll have to ask some higher-ups for help on that.” 

Schlatt scoffed, walking out of the office with tense shoulders.

Charlie leaned back, twisting so he faced Ted.  
“Hey, wanna go to that cafe place again?”

“Wh-just us two?”

“Yeah, yeah. No offence to the others but you’re the only one that isn’t an asshole and I am so exhausted.”

"That would... actually, I'd love that." Ted smiled. 

“Well, its bean a real pleasure talking tea you too, Ted. I’ll talk to Carson, I guess.” 

Schlatt watched Charlie get up and slip into Carson’s office. Slackers.

@nct420_xx: lmao ratioed eat my dick  
|__@g0ne1: king shit  
|__@DR34ML0V3: imgid.537810

Schlatt was just tweeting bullshit at this point, copying all the accounts he followed, trying to gain something, get somewhere.  
This stuff was mind-melting, just carrds and fancams and it all looked so harmless. It felt like he was looking in the completely wrong place but when he’d asked Carson all he’d done was reassure him.  
It was so senseless.  
Why did the FBI care about stans when they aren’t a national threat, why did the FBI know these guys existed, why did the FBI want to get rid of them, he had a list of questions a mile long after two weeks of this absolute bull and he doubted any of it would be answered.  
It just hurt his brain to even remember, let alone put thought into. 

Ted watched people pass by, sipping a coffee.  
“So, you like D&D?”

“Yeah.” Charlie nodded curtly. Ted was an interesting guy, he probably wouldn’t jab at him.

“How do you play D&D?”

“Well, you make a character and you get a dm-dungeon master-and they make a story for it and that’s a campaign. Campaigns can last years, it’s all about your imagination.”

“So what’s your character?”

“My character? Uh… A half-elf warlock named Br’aad Vengolor.” 

“Cool. It’s probably nice to have something like that.”

“It is. Helps me escape.”

“What else do you do outside of work?”

“Eh, that’s kinda it. I play video games sometimes but I feel like that doesn’t count.”

“Better than nothing I guess.”

Charlie nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.  
Deep down, god, he wanted out.  
A life of D&D, a life of gaming…  
It wouldn’t suck.  
The FBI ropes people in, people like Charlie, they don’t get free thought.  
It kept him up at night, that defeating the stans was his only life, his only commitment, that it had to be and that staying with his friends would cost him everything if things went to shit.

Schlatt clicked through different notifications, trying to focus.  
He was getting impatient, his phone buzzed every second at night and he was running off of energy drinks and willpower at this point. Three times Noah had walked over and asked to talk to him in the past hour and Schlatt could see him getting ready for attempt number four.

“Schlatt, hey—“

“What the fuck do you—“ He paused, looking up at Carson. “Oh.”

“I just wanted to ask if you’re doing okay. You should try taking more breaks, you know.” Carson patted him on the shoulder, retreating back into The Room.  
Schlatt sighed, slouching in his chair.  
Yeah, a break sounds nice.  
Ted and Schlatt crashed into each other on the way in-or out, Charlie stepping back in case one of the two towers toppled. He was holding precious cargo, one coffee and one tea. That’s lucky.

“Jesus, watch where you’re going.” Schlatt cursed.

“Could say the same to you, pal, don’t gotta be such an asshole about it.” Ted retorted, grimacing.  
Schlatt just shook his head and kept speed-walking to the stairwell.  
“Nice guy.” Charlie muttered. Ted scoffed, grabbing his coffee.  
“Let’s just… get back to work. Maybe relax.” Charlie smiled. Ted nodded but he looked like he’d rather fight a bear. 

Carson spun in his chair, trying to think.  
Of a suspected 100 stans, only 47 lived in America.  
Of a suspected 100 stans, only 30 had mentioned the particular actor recently under fire, but the other 70 had mentioned three other celebrities that were possible targets.  
The more Lunch Club worked, the more possible Stans were found, the foggier things got. He’d known him for a week and half but he got the feeling Schlatt was acting weird, Noah was hyper-paranoid and didn’t trust any of them, Ted was an irritable brute, Charlie and Travis were so under his radar, he hardly bothered reading their reports through and Cooper was just not cooperative, he didn’t want to be there and he made that very clear with the lowest numbers of them all.  
These guys didn’t get to have a choice in this and they were really fucking assholes about it.  
Carson didn’t get a choice either but at least he tried to be nice and understanding.


End file.
